Quotes
Unknown * they shall never be forgotten.. * we fought valiantly, but for every one of them we lost many of our own. * at thy twilight, old thoughts return, in great waves of nostalgia * they teased out our dearest emotions. * ah this? I shant need it. * I do not know.. if you can even operate it. * For me, there is very little to be known.. What use do I have on this world. * I am lucky to be alive. * Ah, so this is your nature. * We are in your debt, but you leave me little choice. Proa He is a recurring character, one of the main generals of Naya. Proa is a very proud warrior that cares deeply about the protection of his own people and believed that he and Naya would lead Mar to a golden age of peace. * Father, I brought you the sword of Naya. And the crest of the Sages. * With all due respect, I think I've been away from home long enough. * We came too late for that. The best was over. I never thought about my ancestors then. They never reached heights like me. But in many ways, they had it better. They had their people. They had their standards. Fisherman neutral npc, catches fish from the rivers, has done for a long time. * Would you believe it, that I used to fish right here? This very spot? Now they tell you, Don't eat the fish. It's poisonous * No matter what I try, I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river. * If you can catch two hundred pounds of fish - I'll let you keep the net. * There are two types of good fish to catch: one-pound fishies, and five-pound fishies. Heh. If you miss twenty pounds of good fish, then I'm gonna take me net back from ya! There are poisonous eels in this river. Catch even one of them buggers, and you'll poison the whole darn catch! * I must have swallowed something bad for me. * They don't like shallow water. * "One day we found fish in a small pond, he would dive into that pond and catch several fish, when we both got older, others found us and the town grew. One day he left the pond forever, telling us there were bigger things out there for him to catch. that pond was once right here, now, it's gone too" Ly often finding lums for the player which makes the player far stronger, gets progressively weaker throughout the course of the game, the first appearance being weakest, eventually recovering, but being weak again by the end. thin, soft spoken, understands the situation, often spends large amounts of time being independent searching for lums. * Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. * We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late. * You must escape, player. * Unfortunately, he has been secluded for many years. * Wake up, I have sent you help. * At last. I was afraid we had failed. * I am too weak to give you back all your powers. * I’ll help you by giving you all the energy I’ve gathered. * I’ve got some good news and some bad news. * I’ve gathered enough energy to give you more power. Player the main player character, just a pariah. * Not really. I feel weak and my powers have disappeared. * You know. I think this might be the end. * Ly, the precursor? A Lum! Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me! Ora Kas Lived nearby the lands of Proa, eventually had slain Proa in a betrayal, causing the region to dissolve. Ora started to influence now neutral outlying locations to join him. Later waged war against Amari who had done the same, but was seen as having more right to rule. * I inherited a dying world, but my sons will inherit a recovering one. ﻿ * Are we supposed to pity this grotesque creature because his kind are no more? I hope Naya has him executed, let his festering corpse feed the soil of this new world. ﻿ * Doesn't the enemy value their officers? If so, they shouldn't be sending them to fight me. ﻿ * My men have seized your precious supplies and repelled all of your devious plots! how long are you going to hide? If you insist on staying put.... then you will die in your cowardice. ﻿ * Now you see just how prodigious my talent truly is! ﻿ A pariah that has degraded, slowly replacing himself with droid parts. * I've walked this road many times, I've never seen this before however. * This is a Precursor door. * Are you looking for this?" "This is the sword of the last hero." " it is weak, the power it once contained is gone * You changed things forever. I hope you'll be doing that a lot in the years to come. * Now, get ready for the great journey..." * Prepare yourself to discover a new world. * home to the dispossessed, pariah roam free, abandoning their armor, the surrounding land has descended into a plain of hopeless darkness and has been molded into a land suitable for only the Pariah to exist. * you can breathe energy into all kinds of Precursor artifacts that have lain dormant. * I need to set off on my own journey soon. Shop Keeper * "you can't use these, but feel free to look around" Naya Could be considered the main antagonist of the game from a certain perspective. Naya is perhaps one of the most powerful characters on Mar, holds a meekstone which makes him very powerful and somewhat immortal. Came to power by slaying the creator and redistributing the lums, gained lums from purging several locations. * I was once like you. you have come to this place seeking judgement, you will venture deep into forgotten lands. you will see wonders beyond imagining, and, the land itself will rise up against you. * I tire of your arrogance. * a bold choice * "He was right about the culling. It needed to happen. the longer they waited they more difficult it would have become to be contained." * Instead of heeding my wisdom. * I hope the next person that wields that sword shows some restraint. * in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. * I am Naya, and I was born unto this world, just like you. * Until now, we've had to scrape by with what little lums we could find at the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores hidden within the planes. * I discovered this place many years ago and even now I remain unfit to be it's curator. * No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE the greatest champion. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury... Blacksmith The blacksmith has forged armaments for countless heroes many of which never return. the armaments and weapons return to him almost untouched. This made the blacksmith increasingly regretful of such loss; holding onto many of these items. He is unmatched. * i came by to tell you that i'm coming out of retirement; for you. * "It's okay, you can have it. I forged it for you." * "Even when broken, a sword may still cut. * "the way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway." * The steel isn't important. what matters is the edge, and the stone you use to grind it. * Even the finest sword, plunged into salt water, will eventually rust. * There's only one person who has studied lums long enough to have any chance of helping you: But he lives far to the north. * I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. * The canyon is complicated to traverse, it's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal; you can't just walk through. * I've never seen one in such good condition. * "I miss those days, I gave you this dull blade, watched you use it. You proved us all wrong in the end, things would've been different if I could have stopped you that day. Things might've been different." * Most of them have one or two stashed away somewhere. even if they aren't willing to just give them away, And I bet there are even more of them, just waiting for someone to find. * Before his disappearance, he journaled significant trouble in all of the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. The Door * Who is it that dares disturb the tranquility of this place? * All others are merely pale imitations. * The name means nothing to me. The Warrior crestfallen warrior that lost to an event in the wilderness, talks to the player, is a recurring character that often reappears where he is least expected, on his own journey. * I single-handedly defended this village from those creatures for almost a year! * So, full of valor, armor shining in the sun, I climbed the hill. * he sealed the passageway to his roost with a thirty-ton boulder. * a quiet life in the mountains may not be such a bad idea. * he has slain so many of us; but his work still stands. * I won't be needing this anymore. * by the time we fought him, he was just a shell of his former self. Amari A successor to Proa, found himself fighting Ora to preserve the free nature of the region once controlled by Proa. Amari was successful in driving back Ora and eventually slaying him. * You traveled all this way for my help. * Ah now I see. We can see everything here!" * "These...people....they're barely human now, they're so inhuman they can't even bathe in the sunlight without crumbling. They are mere ghosts of people, if they left that tower, which most of them never will, they would all surely perish.. * lonliness... ideas, emotions and perspectives, and no way to express them except in a world that isn't meant to ever be visited. I felt like he was personally inviting me into his world * He kept making iterations of the same prison, over and over and over again, he called these his "Shards"..builds of Mar he compiled from the source. * he didn't have a voice telling him to stop. * this is likely what he originally intended, but that isn't what actually happened. Here is what actually happened. * he saw the folly of keeping a tower like this, it had become a symbol of arrogance and a beacon for our enemies. * I wish I knew him at the time he was making these things. Once he finished them, he abandoned them. * Do you know what that is..?.... they told me when I was a boy to never touch that sword.....and i listened. * The sages...they believe a great battle was fought here, and that the great entity that fell here lost it's power to the blade... Although I do not believe in such tales, I do know that these soils are rich, and these lands were once barren. * They said they carried great stones, used to wrought powerful dread upon this land. * think of your life. how many people? how many memories. Tsaru had memories, now he has none Prae known formally as the creator of the pariah. It is believed the creator arrived from the hall of doors and before this existed on the planes of existence, he is thought to be a survivor from the War of the Firstborn in which he destroyed thousands of lums in a mere instant. * Before you walked this land, I ruled. * You cannot defeat me with a blade like this. What you hold is useless. Go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Its power is gone. * "I don't decay. I repair. my creations do decay; they wither and they die." * "Too many. Brand new creatures, wise old men and age-old enemies." * "Facing death is part of existence; nobody should be allowed to change that." * "grandfathers, fathers, sons... grandsons.... they all died here until there was nobody left." * "The past beats inside me like a second heart." * "I've just always been here. There's been no real reason to leave." * "we'' ''reached into the dirt and made new life." "That makes us gods, what does that make you?" * "This sacred place can never be yours" Narrator * a hero, that's what you once were. you stood boldly against the shadow...and purchased another dawn for the world...with your life. But the evil you fought is not so easily banished. The victory you claimed, not so easily held. "are you suggesting the land would survive without the heart?" We can find new ways to live without the heart. Follow me, we will destroy everything that the heart has created. Whispering Sword whenever a character is holding the whispering sword within the players area, they may be able to hear the faint whispers of the sword. * I....was....pure....once... * fought...for...righteousness... * I....was....called.... * Betrayed...by....my...order.. * Destroyed....by.... * made....to.....serve.... "I welcome you to this distant land" Follow me, and we will destroy everything that the heart has created. "let me be hated; it is you that must be loved by the people" stable, safe. All the work I did was archival and reversible. If another conservator decides to dismantle my work - it should be easy for them. "today is the the day that his ambition will be drawn to a close" *waking up after a near death experience* "are you sure you're strong enough to get up?" "Yes, it appears that it is not yet my time to visit those that have left us forever" "yes, you must not forget that you swore you would walk by my side in the new land." "Honor your combatant; but never apologise if you win." "The world you wish to create may indeed be better than the one we have right now, still..." "The first thing we need to do is find you a land of your own" "what awaits you is years of wandering and waiting." *whilst looking into the fading sun* people believe that the light that is Tsaru will be here forever, we have to focus on what comes afterwards. there's no use thinking about ways to change events we know are going to happen * you say you want me to become the grand general and take control over all the armies of the land * and yet, we have peace, there is no more need for armies of fighting * still yet the proud bold figure of a true warrior will act like a deterrent to some and will help keep the world at peace. * There are many men here who are much more worthy than I am * those that you say are more worthy have all recommended you to lead. * I find that I agree I believe that you are the most worthy to be commander over all the forces of this land * I hope to create a world where weapons and armies are no longer needed. * I regret that it is not yet that time, strength is required to keep the peace * I officially leave the running of this land to you. * what what do you mean * there must be somewhere worth going, a place where something interesting is going on right now. *in the name of the crusade, i was the ashbringer!﻿ *My son. The day you were born, the very forests of x whispered the name, x. My child. I watched you with pride, as you grew into a weapon. Of rightousness. Remember, our line has always ruled with wisdom, and strength. And I know that you will show restraint, when exercising your great power. But the truest victory, my son, is stirring the hearts of your people. I tell you this, for when my days have come to and end. You, shall be king. *in its final death throes long before the player was even born, received its just end with the death of whatever remained of Tsaru. His desperate action of linking the bonfires, which had only succeeded in prolonging the suffering in the world, would lie dead with him. Now, under new leadership, the world can finally move forward into the Age of Mortals and perhaps recover some of what it had lost.